


The Masters’ Favorite

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is one of the maids in the Jones’ mansion. Yet, out of all of the maidservants, they liked him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin climbed up the set of stairs and made his way to clean master Michael and mistress Lindsay’s bedroom. The couple had been ever so gracious to him ever since they had chosen him or rather Gavin pleading with them to get this job. He was responsible for cleaning the entire mansion, prepare the meals for the married couple, and make sure that he himself was clean and looking presentable for when Michael and Lindsay had guests over. In return, they gave him food to eat, money to spend, and a place to sleep and relax.

Of course, they took great care of him as well as the other maidservants: Ryan, Barbara, Ashley, Meg, Burnie and a few others Gavin hadn’t socialized with. Michael made sure their rooms had all the things they could use to keep them occupied when they weren’t needed that day. Large comfortable beds, computers, flat-screen tvs with a ton of channels to choose from, a huge swimming pool, a large library, and a huge game room that had an enormous selection of video games to chose from. And their masters weren’t assholes. Lindsay made sure that she socialized with everyone who worked in their home even becoming good friends with Gavin as well becoming close with the girls and Ryan. Even Michael himself shared a lot of drinks with Geoff, whom had to be barred from the alcohol cellar several times, as he was known to sneak in there and get a bit bevved up. They never punished their servants and maids, just straight up treated them like human beings.

But out of all the maids that they had in their mansion, Michael and Lindsay preferred Gavin the most. They didn’t know what is was about him that made then like him. Maybe it was the way he talked in that weird British accent, or the way his huge nose perfectly accented his beautiful face, or hell maybe even the way he sometimes trips over nothing whenever he is cleaning and they have to come and figure out how in the fuck did he get his finger stuck when he was in the kitchen washing out one of the bottles the other day. “For God’s sake, Gavin! You’re fucking 27 years old, how did you get your finger caught in this!” Michael had laughed at him as helped release the man’s digit, with Lindsay and Geoff laughing at him as she watched her husband remove his finger. Later that night, she had told Michael of her crush on the Brit, and Michael smiled and said, “shit, I think we both like him.”

Gavin was oblivious to their affection towards him. He never thought any of it. Whenever they had went out of their way to get him little gifts or treats, he thought they were just being nice to him. Most days when it was his turn to clean the entire house, he would be so tired that he would fall asleep on his masters’ bed and then would wake up the next morning under the blankets still in their bed.

“I think they really like you, you know?” Barbara had teased him that morning at breakfast and laughed as Gavin choked on his toast. Gavin just scoffed at her, waving her off.

“No, they don’t. How could they like me? I’m just the maid” he shrugged her off as he drank his juice. Yet, he could remember the countless times he had caught the way Michael and Lindsay were staring at him, a strange look in their eyes directed at him.

Gavin walked to his masters’ room and opened the door and was surprised to find both of them in the room on the bed, completely naked under the covers watching tv.

“Oh, m-my apologies, m-masters” Gavin stammered, his face turning red, “I did not know you two were in here. I’ll leave.”

Michael just laughed silently. “Don’t worry about it. Hey, why don’t you stay in here a while” he suggested as he caressed his wife’s shoulder, not even caring that both he and Lindsay were nude.

Gavin was a bit taken back by his offer. “A-are you sure? I still a couple of rooms to clean” he responded.

Lindsay giggled and crooked her finger, beckoning him into the room. “It’s fine, Gav. You can come in here. Lock the door, will ya? Wouldn’t want anyone else walking in on us” she said, giggling again as Michael pecked her head.

Gavin nodded and swallowed thickly. He closed and locked the door before making his way over to them and stood nervously by their bed. Lindsay smiled softly at him before she got out from under the covers and Gavin gaped at her beauty. She was thick, but fuck was she not the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

He was so mesmerized by her, Gavin didn’t even realize Michael had gotten out of bed as well and stood behind him. “She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” Michael murmured behind him and Gavin jumped a bit.

“I-I’m sorry, master! I didn’t mean to stare!” he confessed, the blush on his face getting even redder. He heard Michael chuckle and gasped as he felt his arms wrap around his middle, pressing against his back. He let out a squeak as he was reminded that the older man was very much naked as well, feeling a swelling behind him.

“Its alright, Gavin, don’t be nervous. It’s just us” Michael reassured, giving him a small kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“You don’t have to call us master when we’re alone like this, either” Lindsay added as she stepped towards the men, shivering with delight as she saw the look of admiration they had for her. She took Gavin’s hands, staring intently into his eyes as she placed them onto her breasts. She watched as he gasped lightly and tightened her hold on his wrists gently as he tried to pull his hands back.

“It’s okay. You can touch me” she urged softly.

Gavin grew nervous again, but instantly relaxed as Michael tightened his hold around him. “It’s okay” he murmured into his ear, kissing it gently. Gavin nodded and carefully began to caress her breasts, his hands rubbing all over her soft bosoms, Lindsay moaned softly and tilted her head back. She shivered as his cool palms brushed against her nipples, gasping as he pinched them lightly.

“More, Gavin” she breathed out, feeling herself grow slick between her legs. She kept her hold on his hands as he squeezed her breasts, raising her head back up to watch him, noting the way he was becoming so interested with the way her boobs moved. She looked at Michael and gasped again as he saw the way he was looking at not at her, but at Gavin. They way he was intently watching the look of concentration on the younger man’s face. It wasn’t a look of jealousy. It was a look that said he wanted Gavin as much as she wanted him.

She chanced a look back at Gavin, watching as he bit his lip as he continued to grope her. Without even thinking about it, she reached up to the back of his head and pulled his head down to kiss his lips. She heard him make a surprised and gently ran her fingertips into his head and he sighed as he kissed her back. Lindsay probed her tongue at his lips and he let hers in, their tongues tasting the inside of each others mouths. She pulled his hands off her breast, giggling as he made a whining sound and placed his hands onto her ass.

Gavin took the hint and began groping her ass, squeezing the soft globes, until he gasped and made an embarrassing sound as Michael squeezed the bulge in his pants, his erection beginning to throb.

“My, my. I see you getting a bit turned on, eh boy?” Michael teased. He began pressing kisses up and down the back of Gavin’s neck. The Brit yelped and parted from Lindsay’s lips when he felt Michael bite into his skin and began to suck into his neck.

“Michael!” Gavin cried out. The man let out a groan as he rocked his erect dick against his clothed back.

“I think that you are wearing far too many clothes, Gavvy” Lindsay cooed, her hands pushing up his shirt, exposing his hairy chest. Michael aided her and both worked Gavin’s shirt off. Lindsay then got on her knees and began undoing his pants.

Gavin looked down at her. “Mistress, I mean Lindsay. Y-you don’t have to do that” he stammered again, but was silenced and moaned as she squeezed the tent in his boxers.

“Shh,” she shushed him as she stroked him through his underwear, her finger toying with the wet spot at the tip. “Just relax. We’ll take care of you” she said as she winked up at him.

Not wanting to tease him any longer, Lindsay pulled his boxers down, moaning at the sight of his large hard cock, his precum beginning to trail down. She leaned in and licked the trail up to the head, her tongue circling around it slowly. Gavin moaned and lolled his head back onto Michael’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Michael said. Gavin raised his head and stared into his dark brown eyes. “I wanna have some fun with you, too.” As soon as he said that, he pulled Gavin in for a kiss as well. He was different from Lindsay. His kisses had a bit of roughness to it, biting and sucking at his lip. Gavin gasped at the bite and Michael shoved his tongue into his mouth, worming it around and tasting the inside of his mouth.

Lindsay continued her ministrations downstairs. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked him earnestly her hand coming up to fondle his balls. Gavin whined and moaned above her. “Lindsay” he breathed as he parted from Michael before going back into the tongue twisting. Wanting more from him, Lindsay swallowed around him before pulling her mouth off his cock.

Gavin whined again and looked down at her with a desperate look until she rose up off her knees and walked backwards towards the bed and fell back against it. She scooted herself up to the head of the bed and spread her legs wide, exposing her glistening pussy to him. Crooking her finger at him, “I want you to come eat me, Gav” she begged as she spread her lips open.

Gavin’s dick twitched and he could feel Michael’s dick against his back do the same, shivering as he felt a bead of the older man’s precum. He walked over and crawled onto the bed between Lindsay’s legs, his thumbs spread her lips open again and he just stared at her twitching hole. Lindsay let out groan in frustration. “Please, don’t tease me” she whined. Gavin smiled and leaned in, licking a long stride up her slit, pausing when he got to her clit circling his tongue around it before wrapping his lips around the nub and suckled on it.

“God, yes, Gavin” she let out on a breathy moan, her hand coming down and gripping his hair. Lindsay let out a cry when he bit down on her clit, Gavin’s hands coming up and wrapping around her waist to pin her down. “Gavin, please more” she begged.

Gavin’s mouth went down and he tongued the inside of her wet pussy, moaning into her cunt as his tongue lapped up the juices that were leaking out of her, to which Lindsay moaned again.

While they were doing that, Michael reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Lindsay saw him and smiled at him, pulling his head down for a breathy kiss and let out a whimper in pleasure as Gavin’s tongue went deeper into her. Michael sat back on the bed behind the British man, and slicked up his cock.

“Gavvy,” Lindsay gasped out. The man below her looked up at her as he continued to eat her out. “I want you inside me.” Gavin nodded, giving her one more lick and lapped his way up her body, pausing to lick and suck at her nipple. Lindsay let out a breathy laugh and brought Gavin’s head up to kiss him again, feeling his smile against her lips. As he distracted her with kiss, Gavin stroked his cock and positioned himself before shoving inside her wet heat. They parted to let out a simultaneous ‘fuck’ and paused to get used to each other.

As Gavin began moving inside his wife, Michael spread Gavin’s cheeks exposing his hole. Gavin paused and looked back at him, the older man leaning over to kiss him gently. “Relax, okay?” he reassured him, pressing his lubed finger into his ass. Gavin nodded and breathed as he felt the second digit stretch him a little. Lindsay moved her hips and rubbed his back. “It’s okay” she breathed against his ear. Gavin moaned a little as he felt a third finger enter him, twisting around inside him.

“Michael” he grunted out. Feeling that he was ready, the older man squeezed more lube into his hand and slicked up his cock before angling himself and gently pressed the head in past the rim. Gavin let out a gasp and thrusted more into Lindsay to take his mind off the slight pain. “Good boy, Gavvy” Michael praised as he eased more of his length into the man until he was buried balls deep inside him. The two men sighed when he bottomed out, Gavin pausing to get used to huge member stretching him.

After a few seconds, Gavin nodded. Michael took hold to his hips and began thrusting gently into him, Gavin letting out soft moans as he resumed his thrusts into Lindsay. Not pleased with the slow pace, Gavin went harder into the girl, Lindsay moaning as she gripped his back. Matching his pace, Michael fucked the younger man harder groaning as he pounded into his depths.

“You’re so fucking tight, Gav, fuck” Michael moaned out as his pace turned near brutal, his hips slapping against Gavin’s ass. Gavin went equally as hard into his wife, who was moaning and gasping as Michael’s thrusts pushed Gavin so much deeper inside her. “Fucking hell, Gav. You’re so good” Lindsay panted out as he bit into her neck.

The three fell silent, save their moans and groans, the loud sound of skin slapping against skin, and their heavy breathing sounded throughout the room. They were so loud, that Gavin was sure that all the maidservants could hear them downstairs. But he didn’t even care. He was getting so much pleasure from both sides and it was amazing. He grunted at that and plowed even harder into Lindsay, his balls smacking against her ass.

“Oh, fuck, Gavin!” she yelled out and reached between them to furiously rub her clit, feeling her orgasm approaching rapidly. “I’m so close. Please don’t stop, fuck!”

Michael went harder and harder, clawing Gavin’s hips and growling as he felt himself nearing as well. “That’s it, Gav. Make my girl cum. Goddammit, you feel so good, ugh” he groaned and went impossibly faster. Gavin knew he wouldn’t be able to walk correctly after this.

Gavin felt his dick throbbing inside him and sped his thrusts as well. “Lindsay, love. I can’t. I need to” he sputtered out as he felt himself nearing his climax. Lindsay came on scream, her walls pulsing around his member. “It’s okay. You can cum inside” she panted as she came down.

At her approval, Gavin came on a high-pitched moan as he filled her with his cum. Michael wasn’t too far. With a string of loud swears, he exploded inside Gavin, pumping his hot cum into his ass.

They stayed in that position for a while, the three panting heavily as they tried to regain their breath. Sighing, Michael pulled out of Gavin and fell beside Lindsay, while the Brit eased his way out of her. Gavin watched the two of them as they laid facing each other. Feeling that he wasn’t needed anymore, he began to get out of their bed until he felt a hand gently grasp his wrist. He turned and gasped softly as Michael and Lindsay looked on him with a gaze that just beamed with love and adoration.

“It’s okay, Gav. You can stay with us” Michael murmured as he gently tugged on his wrist. Gavin made to protest when Lindsay raised her hand and cupped his cheek softly, she giggled when he leaned into her soft palm.

“It’s alright, baby, stay here” she cooed. Gavin relented and laid between them his back facing Lindsay. The couple wrapped their arms around their new lover, and showered him with kisses and affection. Gavin smiled and nuzzled his face into Michael’s sweaty chest, who chuckled softly and brushed his sweaty bangs back and kissed his forehead. The Brit’s eyelids grew heavy as sleep draped over them. “Go to sleep, Gavvers, we got ya” Michael whispered. Lindsay pressed her chest to Gavin’s back, her fingers softly running up and down through his coarse chest hair. The young man nodded lazily and sleep soon overtook him. “We love you, Gav” was the last thing he heard before they too fell asleep.


	2. The Masters' Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another maidservant fucking chapter that I just needed to add.

It had been a couple of days after the night Gavin’s masters had sex with him. He could still recall that morning after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon waking up at 6:00 in the morning, Gavin quietly got out of his masters’ bed, wincing as he felt the pain in his backside as he redressed himself. He had heard a soft laugh and turned back to see Michael watching him with bleary eyes.

“Got a little rough with you, hadn’t I, Gavvers?” Michael teased, laughing silently so as not to wake his wife.

Gavin just blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Did a number on my arse” he murmured as he tenderly rubbed his aching backside, “but I’ll manage. What would you like for breakfast, master?” he addressed, going back to being formal with them.

Michael thought for a minute before smiling. “Some pancakes, bacon, and eggs, please” he requested.

Gavin nodded and bowed before heading for the door and he paused. “Thanks for last night, my master. I really enjoyed it” he thanked, putting emphasis on the ‘enjoyed’ part.

Michael laughed again, before quieting as Lindsay turned over to sleep on her other side. “You’re welcome. We’ll have to do that some other time” he said as he got out of bed and headed for the conjoined bathroom to clean up.

Gavin closed the door and slowly headed downstairs, one step at a time. “Damn, he really did do me good” Gavin thought. He went to the kitchen and paused as he saw Ryan, Meg, and the others in the room, knowing that they would want all the details about last night. Putting on a brave face, he walked into the kitchen and was instantly met with several pairs of eyes. He ignored their giggling as he made his way over to the pantry, pulling out the pancake mix before walking over to the fridge to grab the bacon and carton of eggs.

“So,” Meg started as she slid next to him as he prepared the mix. “How was last night, buddy?”

Pretending to not know what they were talking about, he looked at her in surprise. “What? what ever do you mean?” he asked.

Ryan let out a laugh and drank his cup of orange juice. “Don’t even pretend to hide what happened last night. We could hear the three of you going at it like cats in heat. ‘Oh, Michael, yes please fuck me harder’” he said in a fake high-pitched British voice. Geoff laughed as well as he took a swig of the whiskey he had managed to sneak from the cellar. Again.

Gavin blushed bright red, before sighing as he knew the jig was up. “Alright, what do you nosy people wanna know?” he asked as he got the pans out from the cupboards as well as a spatula, knowing that they wanted everything.

“What was he like? What was Lindsay like? Did Michael have a huge dick?” Barbara listed off.

Gavin raised his hands up to signal to her to wait. “Woah, that’s personal, Barb. I would never tarnish their reputation like that” he interjected playfully before leaning in to whisper loudly. “It was bloody huge!” he said making a wide motion with his hands.

Everyone gasped jokingly and laughed. “So, you finally got some. And he must have done a hell of a good job if he got you limping like that” Burnie remarked, as eyed the way Gavin was walking over to the stove. 

Gavin’s face beamed bright red again. “Sod off. He was good, though. And so was Lindsay. God, she’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen” he added, his mind going back to seeing her nude body. 

Meg was going to ask him another question when they all heard the sound of a throat clearing. They all turned and was surprised to find Michael standing right in the doorway, his hands on hips. “Are you guys talking about me?” he demanded teasingly.

They all just pointed their fingers at Gavin. “He started it!” they accused. The Brit just looked at all of them, sputtering as he tried to come up with an explanation. Michael just looked at him with a glare. “Now, Gavin. Just cause I plowed your asshole last night, does not mean you can slack off“ he mentioned. Gavin’s face grew another shade of red as everyone laughed at him again.

“Alright, you guys. Back to work. Ryan, Gavin, Ashley; you’ve got jobs to do today” Michael ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Gavin’s turn to clean up today. He had to clean the kitchen, make sure the swimming pool was sparkling, wash the clothes, and help Ashley clean up the game room. It was a lot of chores to do in such a huge place, but he and the rest of them didn’t mind. They needed a place to stay and needed jobs, so this was the best place to work at. After finishing helping Ashley, Gavin made his way to the laundry room and began placing the load of dirty clothes into the washing machine.

He had placed the final article of clothing inside and closed the top, until a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, smashing their mouth against his. Gavin made a startled noise, until he realized it was Michael and slightly relaxed into the kiss. They made out for a while, the older man’s tongue roughly fighting with his until he pulled away and kissed his way down the Brit’s neck.

“M-master” Gavin breathed out, gasping as he felt Michael bite into his throat sucking a bruise into his skin. “W-what are-”

“I fucking missed you, Gav” he rasped out gruffly. He swiftly pushed Gavin’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. Catching the younger man by surprise as he lifted him up onto the washing machine, and stepping in close between his spread legs. “Been thinking about you all day. God, that night when I fucked you while you were fucking my wife was the hottest thing ever” He moaned as he licked the side of his neck, Gavin hissing as he nipped at his ear lobe.

“Could feel your tight ass squeezing around me every time you thrusted into her“ he continued to whisper dirtily into his ear as he unbuckled his pants and pulled his fly down, shoving his pants and boxers down enough to free his leaking cock. “I fucking want you so bad right now, Gav” he breathed huskily.

Gavin’s face was completely flushed, his breath coming out in soft pants. “M-master, er Michael, what about the others?” he gasped out as the man fisted his dick, smearing the precum around his tip.

“Don’t worry about them” Michael urged as he pulled Gavin forward a bit until his ass was on the edge. “It’s just me and you, boy. Besides, Lindsay went to the store with Meg and Barbara. The rest don’t even care whatever the fuck we’re doing.” Michael pushed Gavin’s legs back a bit more, spitting into his palm and stroking his pulsing cock. Before the younger man could say anything else, Michael positioned himself and immediately shoved into Gavin.

Gavin gasped out loud and wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders, gripping them tightly as he got used to the stretch inside him. The older man groaned at the tightness, setting his palms onto the washing machine, before he began going at a hard pace. The British man moaned as he held onto him, closing his eyes and lolling his head back as the older man had his way with him, his legs wrapping themselves around Michael’s waist to keep him there.

Growling loudly, Michael took hold to Gavin’s hips in a vice-like grip as he relentlessly pounded into him, the machine banging against the wall. Gavin brought his head back up, making whining sounds as Michael was fucking him so deeply, their skins slapping loudly around them in the laundry room. He opened his eyes and looked past the man’s shoulder and saw that Ryan was standing right there in the kitchen doorway. The two made eye contact, and Gavin smiled before he let out a cry as Michael’s tip striked against his prostate. Ryan pointed his thumb behind him, mouthing that he was just gonna go and turned on his heels. Gavin let out a laugh, but was cut off as Michael pressed his mouth against his, their tongues wrestling again.

“God, you’re so fucking tight, Gavin. Shit!” Michael grunted as he went harder and harder into Gavin, letting out moans into his mouth. Gavin screamed out as he held on for dear life, Michael’s hips a blur, his cock reaching far into his depths. Gavin let out a whimper, reaching down and letting out loud moans as he rapidly stroked his dick, the urge to cum drawing near. “Michael, please! I need to, Oh God!” he panted, as he pumped himself.

“Go ahead, Gav. Cum, baby, cum” he breathed into his ear. Gavin let out a loud cry as he came over his hand, some landing on both his and Michael’s shirt. Michael thrusted a few more times before he threw his head back, groaning as he came into Gavin’s ass again his hips rocking as he filled him and gave a final hard thrust into him.

The two held each other closely as they panted heavily, Gavin pressing gentle kisses onto Michael’s face. The older man laughed silently and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It was silent between the two before they heard a throat clearing behind them. Michael turned his head and smiled as he saw Lindsay standing in the doorway, bags of groceries in her hands, a slightly annoyed look on her face. “Hey, babe. We were just washing the clothes, and you know, things got wild” he said and gave a little thrust into Gavin.

“Right. When you two are done and clean yourselves up, can you come help us unload the trunk please. And Gavin, Michael, please go apologize to Ryan for scarring him” she deadpanned.

Gavin grew shy a little before remembering what position he was in. “Uh, sorry mistress Lindsay” he laughed nervously.

The woman just rolled her eyes playfully at them and placed the bag onto the counter, before heading out back to her car. Gavin unwound his legs from around the older man as Michael pulled out of him and helped him off the washing machine, the young man shivering as he felt the cum leak out of him. They got cleaned up and redressed themselves before walking out of the laundry room and out of the kitchen. Gavin saw Ryan sitting on the couch, watching tv who made eye contact with him and smirked.

“Sorry, Rye-bread” Michael apologized casually, Ryan rolling his eyes as he heard the unapologetic tone in his voice. “Didn’t mean to put you through that.”

“Look, I appreciate that you’re railing Gavin, but could you please rail him somewhere where I can’t see him” he asked as he got up to go help as well.

Gavin’s face turned red again with embarrassment as Michael and Ryan both laughed at his expense. “We’ll try” Michael said and dragged Gavin outside with him.


	3. The Masters’ Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay catches Gavin in the act. Luckily, she’s already seen him before.

“Has anyone seen Gavin?” Michael asked everyone in his house. Sure it wasn’t the Brit’s day to clean and the Jones’ were courteous enough to not force anyone in their mansion to clean on their days off, but it was kinda unusual to not see the young lad hanging out with the rest was strange. To be fair, it was only 9 in the morning, so he really didn’t expect him to be up, but still...

Meg looked up at him from her phone and smiled cheekily at him. “You just want to find him just so you can fuck him again” she teased, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Michael blushed, but wasn’t even embarrassed by the comment as he knew it was true. Apparently, Ryan had told everyone in the house about how he had caught Michael and Gavin in the act the other day. Now every time they walked past anyone, regardless if it was Ryan or Babara or even Lindsay, they were just met with giggles and winks. “Atta boy” Geoff had said to Gavin at one point, and the lad just squawked and beamed bright red.

“Meg” Lindsay chided, but then smiled. “If I may recall, didn’t I catch you and Ryan doing some funny stuff in the pool a week ago?” she teased and then it was Meg’s turn to be embarrassed, though she just laughed it off. 

“Yeah, well. That did happen, but you know, we thought we were alone” she tried to defend herself, but said man appeared behind her and patted her shoulder. “Look, what we did was under the radar. At least we weren’t loud like you guys were” Ryan quipped, smiling when Meg giggled as he pecked her head.

“Okay, now that you guys are done having your trips down fuck lane” Michael cut in, growing a bit frustrated that he couldn’t find his favorite maid, “can you guys please tell me where Gav is?”

“Last time I saw him he was still in his room sleeping” Geoff piped up as he strolled in with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Michael turned and smiled at him, but grew annoyed when he saw the bottle he was carrying. “Thanks, Geoff. And really? You took the best whiskey we have in there?” he scolded.

Geoff just shrugged and unscrewed the cap. “Hey, I have my tastes and I know this one tastes like heaven” he said as he took a long pull from the drink and walked off into the game room.

“Hey! Don’t fucking hog it all” Michael exclaimed as he went after him.

Lindsay just rolled her eyes and went off to go search for Gavin herself. All the people who both worked and lived in their home had rooms right across from each other on the first floor. Sorta like dorm rooms, but much bigger considering the huge beds and the large bathrooms each room held. It was a huge house with a shit ton of rooms, but hey, the Jones were rich so they might as well be generous with their money.

Lindsay was just walking towards Gavin’s room until she heard a strange noise and paused. She then heard it again and grew curious as to what the sound was that was coming from the Brit’s room. As she crept closer and upon seeing that his door was open just wide enough for her to peek inside, she smiled as she automatically knew what the sounds were.

Her suspicions were confirmed as soon as she looked inside: Gavin was on his bed, biting his lip to contain his moans as his hand slowly pumped himself, his boxers long gone as they lay on his floor and the covers bunched up by his feet. Lindsay gasped softly and felt herself grow excited at the scene, getting turned on as she watched his hand go down to cup his balls, watching as he rolled his eyes and let out a groan.

“I know I’m intruding on something” she thought as she gently pushed the door open so as not to alarm Gavin. “But, then again, it would be satisfying to see the look on his face.” And with that thought in mind, she walked into the room and knocked on the door, laughing as she watched Gavin shriek his face turning two shades of red as he finally looked up at her.

“M-Mistress Lindsay! I-I didn’t know you were there!” he stammered as he pulled the covers back up to his waist.

Lindsay just laughed as she made her way in closing the door behind her. “Don’t worry about it, Gavvy” she said seductively as she walked towards the bed and made to grab the blanket, “besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen it or felt it before.” Gavin just remained silent as she pulled the covers down, exposing his hard cock to the open air. Lindsay smiled at his large length before she got onto the bed with him, straddling his waist.

“Now, why don’t you just sit back and let me take care of this for you, hmm?” she murmured huskily as she wrapped her hand around him, Gavin gasping before letting out a moan as she stroked him slowly before tightening her grip and went a bit faster.

“Mistress” Gavin breathed out, groaning softly as her thumb teased his tip.

“You know” she began as she leaned over and pecked his lips gently, “I may have told you last time that when we’re alone like this that you could call me Lindsay, but I find it really hot when you call me mistress” she purred as she went down and wrapped her lips around his tip, Gavin moaning as her tongue circled around the head.

“Lindsay” he gasped out, the tip of her tongue digging into the slit, the woman moaning as she tasted the precum that began to form. Releasing her hand from around him, Lindsay eased her mouth down him until his tip was touching the back of her throat. “Mistress, yes!” Gavin shouted his hand reaching down and gripped her red-blonde hair.

Lindsay just giggled around him and hollowed her cheeks as she began bobbing her head, her tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. She popped off him for a bit to take a breath, lifting his dick and licked up and down the vein. She then took him back into her mouth, her hand groping his balls.

“Jesus, mistress. Please don’t stop” Gavin panted as he felt his climax reaching. Feeling his dick begin to throb, Lindsay bobbed her head faster and faster until she deep throated him again and that was the last straw. Gavin groaned loudly as he came into her mouth, Lindsay moaning as she swallowed his salty cum.

Pulling her mouth off of him, Lindsay kissed her way up his heaving chest and to his lips. Gavin smiled and kissed her back, their tongues dancing together in each others mouths. Parting from his lips, Lindsay got off the bed and quickly removed her bottom half, her pants and underwear joining Gavin’s boxers on the floor.

Gavin bit his lip as she straddled him once more, moaning as she reached under and stroked him back to full hardness. Locking her gaze with his, Lindsay angled his cock at her entrance and slid down his cock, letting out a breathy moan as he stretched her. “God, you feel so amazing, Gav” she moaned as she rested her hands on his shoulders and rose up before sinking back down.

“Mistress, you’re so wet” Gavin grunted as his hands took hold onto her hips as she began to ride him at a slow pace. Lindsay swore as she gripped his shoulders tightly as she went faster, her slickness making him slide more efficiently into her pussy.

“Gavin, fuck, yes” she panted as she lolled her head back enjoying the feeling of his large cock inside her. Gavin couldn’t help but stare at her bliss filled face, watching as her eyes squinted every now and then as pleasure consumed her entire body. Wanting to fill her up with more pleasure, Gavin tightened his grip and began thrusting up into her hard every time she came down. “Oh God” she moaned out loudly, meeting his harsh thrusts, their skins slapping loudly.

“Lindsay, fuck, love!” Gavin grunted out as he went even harder inside her, thoroughly pounding into her, his hands reaching down to grip her ass cheeks.

Lindsay let out a cry and slid her hand between them, rubbing her clit rapidly as she felt her orgasm approaching. “Oh Gav, yes. Fuck, I’m cumming!” she yelled as she came around his cock. He wasn’t too far off. With three more thrusts, Gavin grunted her name as he spilled inside her thrusting softly into her before he stilled at the last spurt.

Lindsay draped over him and Gavin held her as they panted heavily. Gavin brought her head up and kissed her slowly, Lindsay laughing breathlessly as she kissed him back. The two made out for a bit until they heard a loud knocking on the door. Startled, they looked back and laughed when they saw it was Michael standing at the door, an annoyed look on his face.

“So, I guess I found you two, didn’t I?” he griped as he crossed his arms, looking between the two accusingly.

Gavin chuckled and pecked Lindsay’s head. “Sorry, master. We’ll be out in a bit” he said watching as she rose off of him.

Michael just rolled his eyes and made to close the door. “Yeah, and while you’re at it, Meg wanted me to tell you guys to please shut the fuck up” he replied and left just as they said, ‘fuck Meg.’


End file.
